


Dark & Stormy Night (Drabble-ish)

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas a dark and stormy night... and Brenda doesn't understand how Sharon could sleep through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark & Stormy Night (Drabble-ish)

"Sharon." Brenda said softly. When she didn't respond, Brenda repeated her name louder. "Sharon." 

Sharon grumbled, wrapping the comforter more tightly around her. 

Brenda took the brunette by her shoulder, adding a vigorous shake to her exclamation. "Sharon!" 

"Whaaat?" Sharon whined, rolling onto her back and frowning, stubbornly refusing to open her eyes. 

"How are you sleeping through this storm?" 

Sharon opened one eye with a smirk. "Well, I'm not _now_." 

"Right..." Brenda bit the inside of her lip. 

"Fritz is up, isn't he? Why aren't you bugging _him_?" Sharon huffed. 

"I wanted us all to be up together..." Brenda batted her eyelashes, flashing her big, bright brown eyes at her lover. "I made hot chocolate." 

Sharon pushed herself into a sitting position. "Isn't the power out?" 

"Camping stove." 

"When have you ever?" Sharon laughed. 

Brenda stuck her tongue out. "It's Fritzi's." 

Fritz stuck his head into the bedroom. "I told her not to wake you, but since you're up, would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" 

Sharon nodded, "I might as well." She stole a kiss from Brenda as she stood up. She wrapped an arm around Fritz's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss before slipping into the kitchen. 

"Hey! He got a better kiss than I did!" Brenda protested. 

" _He_ didn't wake me up!" Sharon teased. "But, I'll tell you what, I'll give you a chance to win back my favor." 

"Oh?" Brenda grinned.


End file.
